


How Did I End Up Here?

by fourtimesM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lil Peep (Musician) RPF
Genre: Death, Drugs, Explicit Language, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gangs, Hate, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Love, Multi, Rape, Sadness, Violence, little underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtimesM/pseuds/fourtimesM
Summary: Her life was always like this. Guns, drugs, gangs or murders; they were her everyday routine. She didn't care though, she was different than her whole family. When her parents and brothers were busy with their dangerous stuff, she was acting a normal teenage girl.But, how long her family and their enemies will let her be "normal"?





	How Did I End Up Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fiction what means that this is the way I have imagined the whole gangs stuff and celebrities' characters. I don't think that any of those things could be true in reality, so just keep that in mind. Lots of mature contest(sex/rape/explicit language/violence, etc.)  
> Also, my first language isn't English so I am sorry for any mistakes or bad grammar and I would be really pleased if you would've correct me.  
> This is kind of typical story, but I am really trying to make it different to others.  
> Anyways, enjoy xxx

As always, after I got dressed I went downstairs. It was Saturday, thank God. School can be really tiring, believe me. Even though I don't really have to go there -like my brothers-, I still want to. I'd like to achieve something, without killing people or just doing... whatever they do with drugs.

"Oh, look who's decided to come back to life!" I rolled my eyes, hearing what Jack has said. He wasn't funny at all, but of course, our mum laughed anyways. It's her role, isn't it? She should make her children feel good and stuff, I think. I don't know, I'm not a mother and I'll never be.

"Don't act so happy about it, dickhead." I heard a loud laugh from the living room, actually, not a one laugh but a few.

"Sydney! You can't say things like this to your brother. Have some respect, he is a well known and respec-"

"Shut up, Liz." honestly, I didn't care that she was my mum. For me, she was just a woman who was letting me live in her mansion."He uses worse words. Actually, what the-you let him be in a stupid gang, Elizabeth Hemmings. And you're in it as well!"

"Darling, calm down. I know, you don't like this but look, thanks to our family gang, you have everything you want and-"

"Whatever!" I shrugged and took yesterday's salad from the fridge."I'm going out today. Don't act worried and stuff. I'm not going to die." I said, while taking the fork and going to the living room. 

I wasn't surprised when I saw my youngest brother -Luke- and his stupid-gang friends in there. Ashton, Calum and Michael. I hated them all. Yes, Luke as well. He was the worst brother ever. And no, I'm not saying it because we're siblings and obviously, that's what siblings usually say about each other. I've said it, because, he really isn't a brother at all. Biologically we're family, but he acts like such an asshole and so, I am not going to be his puppy or slave and stay quiet, and do whatever he tells me to do. Yeah, he really often tells me what I have to do and it's the most annoying thing in this world. He thinks that he's a God or something, just because he is in a gang and I am not. Which is stupid, because I am the one who has nearly finished school, and I know much more than him. 

He was raised this way, though, so I can't really blame him. I am blaming my parents instead. Luke left school when he was fifteen, or fourteen? He was so young and now, all he knows about is; how to kill someone, how to rule a gang and whole city... and these are only a few examples. He knows only the dangerous and chaotic world of crimes. And yes, he is, of course my father's favourite, his so-called right hand. Another thing that makes him feel like a fucking king. It is quite obvious, that the next leader of the "Sydney's Nightmare" will be him.

Funny, right?

Sometimes I was wondering, do they have an obsession about Sydney, or did they just name me after their stupid gang? In hopes that I'll be the first female leader of it, after about 13 years?

"Can you just fucking move? You're not the only person in here." I simply ignored Luke's growl, and sat down on the sofa. Well, more of, I just sat on Calum's lap, due to the fact that the sofa and the armchair were full. 

"Get off of me, unless you wanna fuck."

"Just shut your mouth, Hood." I murmured and started to eat my salad, as if nothing has happened. Because honestly, nothing happened. I just wanted to watch TV, and it wasn't my fault that all of the seats were filled, and hell no, I ain't gonna sit on the floor. Yeah, I'm a bit of a bitchy princess, but well, I don't care. People hate me anyway.

"Don't talk to him like that, you little, disrespectful bitch!" Luke snapped at me, but I just started to laugh. I was raised to be in a gang, until I was about fourteen, and so it's not easy to scare me. And also, I just got used to it. He was always like this, raised to be emotionless, dominant and strong."What's so funny, huh? I swear to God-"

"You can't swear to God, because of two reasons" I cut him off. "First one: you don't believe in God, so shut up. And the second: have some respect, you not-that-little, disrespectful bitch. You can swear and say whatever you want, but it is such a disrespect to swear when you talk to God, don't you think? If you want respect, you have to deserve it first, Lucifer."

"God, you're honestly so stupid." Michael said, but I just shrugged. I didn't care about their opinions, I just liked pissing them off. It was funny, they always felt like they're above me. Like they're the Gods.

"I'm much smarter then you, babe." I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Oh, I loved doing this. Acting so sweet, calling them those names and then looking at their reactions. They thought it means that I'm going to sleep with them. Hell no.

I got to the sink and washed the bowl that contained the leftovers of my salad. I wanted to get out of this house, as quick as possible. I knew that I made my little -but still older- brother angry. Oops?(a/n that's the moment where Larries will answer "Hi", 'm sure, haha)

"Well, Liz, I'm leaving! Don't wait with the dinner and-just don't wait, I'll probably be back tomorrow!"

"Where the fuck you're going?" because of the fact that I needed to get on the bus, I couldn't be bothered to answer him. I didn't want to be late and wait for another bus. And, it's not that he cares or anything. He just thinks I'm selling the information to their enemies or something like that."I have asked you a question!"

"And I don't ca-"

"She's going to her boyfriend. Someone will bang tonight." I looked at Ashton in disbelief. How dare he say something like this?"It's obvious, isn't it? She wears make-up, new clothes and she sprayed her perfume. She doesn't really like using perfumes and doing make-up. Oh, and... she also wears lace lingerie."

"What the fucking hell, Irwin?!" my eyes definitely widened and no, not because I was on drugs or something. I was just shocked, that's all. How can he be aware of what lingerie I have on today?

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?! He is fucking stalking me, it's just... it is di-, no... no no, you are disgusting, Ashton!" probably the whole neighbourhood heard my shouts, but I didn't care. I was so angry, I just couldn't mind right now. He didn't have any right to violate my privacy like this.

"Actually, I guessed the thing with your lingerie. But it's good to know that you do wear it." I tried really hard not to throw up, when he winked at me. They were all pathetic and disgusting. Even though they were handsome and a bit hot, still disgusting.

"I am leaving, now." I scoffed and quickly ran upstairs, just to grab my bag. Next time I should bring it down with me, so that I won't have to go upstairs hundreds of times. I am quite lazy.

"Where are you going?" by the way how stern his voice was, I knew something was up. Probably just the gang stuff. They always think someone will kidnap me and they're just too lazy to sort out things like that. Or that I'll sell the stupid information that I don't know. But actually, smaller gangs and their enemies are much smarter, everyone knows I don't belong to "Sydney's Nightmare" and that I don't have any information. And that my family wouldn't be sad if I'd get shot. Just saying.

"It's none of your business." after fake smiling to him, I've put my white Converse trainers on and got out of this stupid mansion house. Of course I slammed the door really hard. I love teasing them.

 

***

"Gus? Are you home?!" I closed the door of his penthouse and took my trainers off. He probably went for some groceries, I said to myself.

A quiet moan of annoyance escaped my lips, when I saw the living room. Obviously, he has hosted another party. So now, I was nearly 100% sure that he was asleep. Or high in his bedroom. Although, sleeping was more possible to be true, because he was slowly getting out of the drugs addiction. The fact that he was trying for me was always making me smile, and I wasn't mad when after parties like that he was high, no.

He is really trying and I can see it. I know he has problems and his bad days -like everyone-, so I am trying to help. I've helped him a lot actually, after being together for nearly a year. I completely fell for him and vice versa. I was sure he loves me just as much as I love him. Or maybe, he loves me even more. Even though I didn't like drugs, alcohol and all of the dangerous stuff, I couldn't leave him. It's not about him being quite famous, or the fact that he's a "bad boy", because damn, he isn't. He is the most sweet and caring person in the world. He cares so much about others, but doesn't even think about himself. This is my role, or at least I am telling myself that.

I don't even know, when I got a bin bag from the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess. It was okay for me to clean it up for him, I didn't want him to be tired. He has enough stress and not enough sleep. Even if he's trying to hide it, I know he still needs much more to heal completely. And also, if he was asleep, I didn't really have much to do and like I said, I wanted him to get some rest. He deserved it.

When I was about to put another empty beer bottle into the black bag, a hand wrapped tightly around my waist. I screamed, the bottle falling out from my hand and the other stranger's hand was placed carefully over my mouth, so I wasn't able to scream or talk anymore.

Well, maybe not every enemy knows that I'm not in the gang...

 

\--------------------------------------------------

1776 words without the note and before I've checked this chapter and corrected some mistakes. I really am surprised, because I was usually writing about 500-600 words. Well I hope it's not too boring and messy, in my opinion it's shitty but nvm, the rating I'll leave to you.

Have a nice day/night and thank you for reading this story, it means so much for me <3

idkdidh xxx


End file.
